During a recent rainstorm, 5.17 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown, and 5.48 inches of rain fell in Christopher's hometown. How much more rain fell in Christopher's town than in Omar's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Omar's town from the amount of rain in Christopher's town. Rain in Christopher's town - rain in Omar's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Christopher's town received 0.31 inches more rain than Omar's town.